Beam tower
The Beam tower is a pretty expensive tower in Bloons TD Reincarnated it blasts 285px beams at bloons. The beams are also 10px wide. The tower itself is 30 pixels large and is a land tower. The beam is fired once every second and only deals 1 damage, but makes up for its massive popping power, as the beam can inflict up to 80 bloons! Strength: Lead bloons and grouped bloons. Weakness: Purples Upgrades In order to understand my portrayal of upgrades, click here. All prices are in medium difficulty for convenience Left path Faster firing ($400) (1/0/0) Shoots a beam every 0.75 seconds now. Even faster firing ($800) (2/0/0) Shoots once every 0.5 seconds! Dual beams ($3000) (3/0/0) Shoots two beams at once! Supersonic Charge ($6000) (4L/0/0) Supersonic Charge ability: Shoots 5 times as fast for 10 seconds! Cooldown: 60 seconds Ultrasonic Charge ($30000) (5L/0/0) Ultrasonic Charge ability: Shoots 20 times as fast for 10 seconds, then slows down to 5x attack speed for 20 more seconds and then tires out and can't attack for 10 more seconds. Same Cooldown. Hypersonic Charge ($200000) (6L/0/0) Hypersonic Charge ability: Shoots a giant beam with 200 DPS for 5 seconds, then shoots regular beams 30x faster than 3/x/x for 25 seconds. Afterwards, it doesn't tire out, but instead gains a permanent +10% attack speed boost that stacks up to 20 times! Cooldown: 60 seconds. Bonus: Eternal Supersonic Charge ability. Quad beams ($6000) (4R/0/0) Shoots 4 beams instead of 2. 4 factor ($20000) (5R/0/0) Fires beams 4 times as fast! Sedecuple Beams ($320000) (6R/0/0) Fires 16 beams at once! Middle path Pop-worthy beams ($600) (0/1/0) Can pop up to 200 bloons per beam. Stronger beams ($800) (0/2/0) Every second shots pops 2 layers. Popping hazard ($3000) (0/3/0) Each shot pops 2 layers and engulfs the bloons in radiation, dealing 1 DPS for 2 seconds. Rubber toxic ($10000) (0/4L/0) Radiation lasts twice as long and deals double damage. Toxicity lure ($40000) (0/5L/0) Radiation deals 3 DPS for 5 seconds plus 0.1 DPS and 1 second for each X/4L/X beam tower in range. Toxicity lust ($160000) (0/6L/0) Doubles range and radiation buffs. Super beam ($10000) (0/4R/0) Replaces radiation for 3 extra layers of damage Full power ($60000) (0/5R/0) Deals 20 layers damage + 600 bloons can be popped! Overpower ($250000) (0/6R/0) Effectively triples popping power and damage plus a bonus +2 damage for every X/4R/X onscreen. Right path Longer beams ($600) (0/0/1) +25% Beam length and range. Mega beams ($800) (0/0/2) +25% Beam length, thickness and range. Endless beams ($1800) (0/0/3) Beams reach the entire map Consistent beam ($8000) (0/0/4L) Shoots an endless beam that deals 10 DPS Overwhelming bean ($28000) (0/0/5L) The beam is 3 times as wide + Double damage + 9000 popping power! Beam of destruction ($400000) (0/0/6L) 10x DPS and deals 1000 DPS to MOAB class 10000 Megapops ($20000) (0/0/4R) Megapops ability: Shoots an energised ball that can tank up to 10000 bloons! Gigapops ($80000) (0/0/5R) The ball is faster, tanks 4 times the damage and is bigger. Ultimapops ($900000) (0/0/6R) Consistently uses the X/X/4R ability every 10 seconds Ultimapops: Much larger and can pop 10x the bloons! Category:Towers Category:Mechanic Towers Category:Magic Towers